Avatar: The First Lightbender
by FlameoInstantNoodles
Summary: First fanfic, hope you like it. But due to lack of reviews it is on HIATUS
1. Light In The Dark

**Avatar: The First Lightbender/ A:TFL**

Had the idea in my mind for quite a while finally got to type it! I wrote most of it on random scraps of paper and then lost them, then found them again! This is my first Fanfic hope you likey! WhitewingsFlutter beta-ed it! She even beta-ed the second to last sentence, which was right before this one okay ranting again… P.S. If you have watched Avatar The Last Airbender, Aang is a girl. Okay, I know it's a boy name but the story will explain.

**_*Beta note: Hi this is WhitewingsFlutter! ^_^ Usually I write for Prince of Tennis but since this is my friend, I tried my best to make it all shiny and smooth for you readers! If I made any mistakes please say so in reviews and I'll take extra care next chapter. Please Read & Review for her!_**

* * *

Me: All right disclaimer, disclaim!

Disclaimer: *Evil laugh, She owns TLoK! Sue her! Sue her!

Me: Damn you disclaimer! Don't claim that's what the claimer is for, ah forget it (grabs random shotgun and shoots disclaimer)

Me: Ha Ha! Back up disclaimer please disclaim and if you don't do a good job then you'll end up like the other one * points shotgun to the dead disclaimer

Backup Disclaimer: She doesn't own TLoK but she does own some characters in A:TFL! Please don't kill me. .

Me: Liar! Do a better job and I'll give you a Disclaimer Snack ®!~

Backup Disclaimer: Okay she doesn't own all the characters in A:TFL most were helped by her friends...

Me: Good boy here * Throws Disclaimer Snack ®! Anyway the story . . .

* * *

**Ch.1: Light in the Dark**

**Yami's P.O.V.:**

"Aang, Satori*, Yami*! Dinner is ready!" Mom called, "First come, first serve!"

We freeze. Considering I was winning the battle we were having, Aang and Satori ran as fast as their legs could carry them.

You'd think they'd have the upper hand being benders and all, but my parents were worried for my safety after being the only non-bender in the family, so I was required to learn chi-blocking, instead.

It was very useful every time Aang, my little sister, an airbender, or Satori my older brother, a firebender, challenged me to a battle. I always had the upper hand in a fight.

"Oh sure, run off like two babies!" I yell with a playful attitude, and then I realized why they ran off so fast.

"Dad you're home!" I hear Kaze*, my little brother of 12 and a waterbender. His twin Hikari*, an earthbender, jumps on our father and says "You made it in time for Yami's sixteenth birthday! Isn't that great Yami?!" he exclaims.

"Taiyo*! You're home early." my mother says with worry but she was no doubt happy.

"Jinora, it's so good to see you so soon, the conferences in Sanshiti* ended early." The fire bender replied.

"Dad, can you teach me that new firebending move now? You said you would when you returned!" Satori cut in to my mother and father's moment.

"Okay but after dinner I'm starving!" My father said as he walked into the kitchen, where my mother's stew was on the table.

"Me first!" Aang yelled, before anyone could object, she poured on a serving a _little _too generous for a girl of 14. "For Yue's sake, Aang! You eat way too much!" Satori scolded (although you could hear the slight whine in his tone).

"I don't eat too much, Yami eats to little!" Aang replied with her mouth full of rice.

"Oh so you're going to be all snarky on me? Well, I eat just fine! One day you're going to be 300 pounds and I'll be how I am now." I teased.

"At least I won't be as skinny as a noodle. With that body you won't even be able to ride a wild horse-rabbit! Oh! At school today, …" Aang blabbered on and on with her mouth stuffed to the brim. She was just like Aunt Ikki, always talking and talking.

"…. Oh...Dad did you see Uncle Meelo?" Aang asked suddenly.

"No he's in Republic City for the time being." My father replied.

"Well it would be nice to see him he hasn't visited for a while…." My mother said and wiped stew of Satori's chin.

"Mom, I am 17, I think you can stop doing that now." Satori complained. He looked and acted so much like my great-granduncle, Sokka, the complaining and everything, except he was a fire bender and had lighter skin and golden eyes.

"FINISHED!" Aang, Hikari, and Kaze yelled simultaneously. Apparently they were having an eating contest that somehow, we failed to notice.

"I win again! In your face Hikari! Oh that reminds me, can we please go play outside?" Aang asked excitedly, her light brown hair swishing as she got up, draping over her light gray eyes, that sparkled in excitement.

Looking up at the darkening sky my mom declined her offer.

"Aww!" Aang groaned and tugged on one of her pigtails in annoyance.

"Aang practice your airbending forms!You need to know them! The forms are-" My mother said after sending Hikari and Kaze to their rooms to finish their homework.

"Yeah, Yeah, sacred to our dieting culture i heard that one before!" Aang interrupted,"If I am going to practice, then will you please teach me the advanced airbending moves?" Aang begged. She had pleaded with mother for the past week and a half with every time the same answer, NO.

Jinora hesitated slightly before answering, reluctantly,

"...Oh alright…." My mother finally gave in.

"YES! YATTA*! FINALLY!" Aang shouted jumping 4 feet in the air before landing quickly and mumbling a short "I mean, thank you for hearing me out. Hee Hee" She giggled sheepishly before jumping out the window and landing gracefully on the field we had battled on earlier, waiting for mother to come out.

I went back to my room, which was the darkest, I didn't use the lights installed in the ceiling and walls and I liked it that way. I was never too fond of bright lights or electricity.

I soon fell asleep even though it was still very early. I always fell asleep around sunset.

* * *

**Aang's P.O.V.**

"Yami? Yami?! Yaaaammmmmiiiiiiiii~" I yell. No reply.

"_She's probably in her cave." _I though to myself.

Which in other words was Yami's room. I turned the corner and surprisingly all the lights were on in the place.

That was abnormal. She _never_ once used those lights before.

_"What in Koh's Name? I better go check on her". _I was pretty sure everything was fine, but something was off. My head added for me.

When I opened her door a surge of light shined. All the lights in the room were on, except that the light switch was in the motion of off.

She was on her bed, more like above her bed. Just as sound asleep as always, but it was her appearance that shocked me.

Instead of wearing all black, like she was when I last saw her at dinner, she was wearing a silk dress, pure white.

Her hair, instead of raven black like always, was platinum blond. It was down which was probably the most strange because she always wore it in a ponytail, braid or bun. _Always_.

Wind was blowing harshly, even with all windows closed. The breeze intertwines with the dress on the silhouetted figure of Yami, which was floating about a foot above the ruffled gray sheets she slept on.

Then it just stops. Everything still. The wind stops the lights start dimming, Yami's small figure was descending slowly back into place.

I take 3 steps backwards and the lights remain dimming. That leaves me staring at her door in shock.

_"That didn't just happen. Calm down Aang trick of the light. Oh who am i kidding there was no light ever in there to trick me!" _I think while subconsciously moving towards my room across the hall.

_"Just a dream, your just tired haven't gotten enough sleep... yeah, that's it, okay. Just tired...right?_" I try to brush it off and fail miserably. So i give up and it absorbs my brain in thoughts.

It didn't mean anything. Not anything at all, right?

* * *

Cliff hanger, sorta... thanks anyway first chapter soon to be more… I hope if people don't think it's as horrible as I do, please review you don't have to though. Just no flames. Ha ha, okay bye gotta do something maybe . . . . I will try and add more cute, mushy, fluffy junky, crap in chapter 4 if anyone wants.

Key: *

(1) Satori= Enlightenment

(2) Yami= Darkness

(3) Kaze= Wind

(4) Hikari= Light

(5) Taiyo= (the) Sun

(6) Sanshiti= Sun City

(7) Aang= Peaceful Soaring

(8) Yatta= I/We did it!

**_* Beta Note: I did the translations at the bottom. I'm sure about all of them except the meaning of Aang. I'm pretty sure it's "Peaceful Soaring" Please leave it in a review if it's something else(or if the other translations are wrong) ^_^; *sweatdrops* - WhitewingsFlutter_**


	2. Questions Remain Unanswered

I think I already had this chapter written when I posted the first chapter, if you are seeing this I got at least one review yay! Thank you to all readers, favorites,and/or followers. So special thanks to,

**Shizaki Kuro: **

Hello, this fic was recommended to me by WhitewingsFlutter, and i say i like it a lot so far! I can't wait to see how the fic and it's characters progress!

Please update soon!

:3

,for my first review. If you review, I will update within a minimum of 24 hrs to a maximum of 5 days, hopefully. Don't want to keep people waiting too long.

This chapter took more intense editing than the first chapter because the first chapter hinged on getting an account so I paid more attention. Thanks again for the reviews. Another review another chapter. Words to live by. Thank you WwF or WhitewingsFlutter for beta-ing again. She's awesome you should read her stories sometime. Her story is on my favorites list, yeah!

As you heard last chapter I don't own A:TLA. I prefer not to kill yet another disclaimer, rest in peace backup disclaimer (He died of too many Disclaimer Snaks ®, *tear*) Plenty more where that came from.

*_**Beta reader Whitewings here! Once again please read her story with happy, anticipating faces~ ^w^ Please tell me in a review if any of my editing skills failed me...**__**douzo hanashi wo tsuzukete kudasai! (Go ahead with the story!)**_

**Ch.2: Questions Remain Unanswered **

**Aang's P.O.V.**

The things I saw last night invaded and controlled my dreams. Every hour growing more and more vivid as well as traumatizing.

I woke up with a start. My wet bangs sticking to my forehead and beads of sweat trickling down my startled face.

"_It was nothing, it was nothing." _I repeat to myself like a mantra.

'Or was it?' A quaver in the voice that was speaking was noticeable.

"_Who the heck are you?"_ I scream mentally, wide eyed. The voice had come from within my head._**(B/N: O_O!) (A/N: O.O)**__._

"Your conscience dumb head, you haven't heard from me before?" It replies calmly, while shamelessly insulting me.

"_NO. No, I have __**never **__heard you!"_ I say slowly yet screechily_**(B/N: If it wasn't a word, it is now)**_ still in shock.

For I was just the slightest bit surprised, okay...so _maybe _I was having a freaking mental breakdown. But hey! I'm talking to myself, I must be crazy! **(A/N: True dat)**

'Oh...well wouldja look at that...' The voice mutters, but of course I can hear it. 'Ok...so I may have been doing a pretty bad job on that then, oops? . . . Anyway you know what you saw wasn't nothing. You can feel it. Be careful something HUGE is about to happen. . .'

And with that I was left to helplessly try and decode the words of my mind. _'Oh, gosh, thanks soooo much, you were a real help conscience.' _I note snarkily, obviously irritated. That just made it worse.

**Satori's P.O.V.**

"Get up, you fat potato sack!" A familiar female voice screams outside my door. I knew who it was immediately, not good.

"Five more minutes . . ." I mumble more to myself then to Yami. _Shut...up..._ I think inwardly. Obviously I'm not awake yet._**(B/N: Fear not, I share your sentiments young Satori u.u)**_

"Get up, before I come in there and do it for you!" the impatient non-bender shouted.

" I'm coming, I'm coming. Geezus." I grumble tiredly "For the love of thee Avatars, don't you have a school to get to?"

"Well, yeah, and YOU drive me there. Every morning. That's how Aang, Hikari, Kaze, and I get to school on time, remember?" She asks as if talking to a baby, mocking me.

"You really DO have a bag of oatmeal for brains, don't cha?" Yami drawls.

"Always the morning person?" I say with noticeable sarcasm and open the door to the angry teen.

"Yeah, now if you don't get your lazy butt into some real clothes, go downstairs and get into the car, you're going to be in the Spirit world, cause I am going to put you there!"Yami yells in my ear.

"But then nobody would drive you to school." I say.

"You're a dumb person who thinks he's a smart alec, you know that?" Yami replied, if looks could kill, I would have been in the spirit world a long time ago.

"Alright, alright, I'll start the sato-mobile." I sigh and start for the bathroom,

When I looked at the clock it read 7:25! _"... Oh crap, oh crap." _I hadn't realized how late it was until saw the clock and when I finally had ...I nearly spit out the milk I was chugging down.

"Give back my shoe you little monster!" a feminine voice called from outside.

'_Aang. My fourteen-year-old airbending sister, was yelling at Hikari to give back a shoe? Spirits, that reminded me of Yami and I and our pointless squabbles. Like the one 15 minutes ago, good times good times.' _I think.

I laugh inwardly when see Aang was chasing Hikari around. Kaze had his face glued to a new book like always. It was a habit he shared with mother. Kaze might seem innocent but he's a little devil waiting to strike. Don't get me wrong but it has happened before.

Kaze and Hikari shared many traits like dark curly hair and tan skin. Although Kaze's eyes were green with a hint of gold, instead of full on blue like Hikari.

Hikari and Kaze are bother benders but Kaze being an earthbender and Hikari being a waterbender. Kaze got earthbending from father. Hikari, from great-grandmother, Katara. She was also the woman who insisted on her 3rd great-grand child to be named Aang. That's how my little sister was named.

She just happened to be a girl, a girl tackling her little brother for taking her shoe. I can see it happening "I now dub thee the name of her great-grandfather, Avatar Aang." My father would say in a low voice and a faulty british accent.

Aang just happened to be wet-willying Hikari when mother walked into the courtyard of the house.

"Aang! Stop that this instant!" My mother screeched.

She immediately got of HIkari and he sprinted towards the car. She tried to look innocent but ended up looking like a teen who's teddy bear got stolen. **(A/N: That's gotta look strange. . .) (B/N: So true...)**

"Yami you too!" The middle-aged-airbender continued. The chi-blocker quickly stopped laughing her head off at Aang's expression.

She also tried to look as if she hadn't been doing anything but still looked like a toddler caught eating one too many cookies.

"Get your butts into the car before I shove you inside!" I shout, my sisters were taking forever. I was already in the drivers seat, and the twins were in the back seat.

The girls look up immediately. "I call shotgun!" I hear Aang yell.

"Damn it. Now I have to sit with them." The grumpy non-bending teen says and gestures to the hyperactive twins. "Whoopie!" She remarks sarcastically. Her pale green eyes shimmering in the morning light with anguish.

Nobody ever wanted to sit by them, _ever. _You would end up looking like Koh and he had just switched faces.

By the time we got to C.A.B.A.(Central Academy of the Bending Alliance) Yami had 3 pieces of gum in her hair and was strangling the bending twins, who were laughing their heads off.

"This is your stop. I am going to say this in the nicest way possible, GET OUT." I say, stopping the car in front of the court yard. Try imagine a castle for learning and you have C.A.B.A.

"Oh so what you can make out with you girlfriend?" Yami's remark makes the twins snicker behind her.

"Just because I finished school early doesn't mean I waste my time, I have a job to get to." I reply before Yami can say more.

"Ooh, are you going to burn something else this time, or are you going to be paid to do that?" Aang said remembering my first job where I accidentally burned down the building.

I just scowl at Aang then say,"No I am-"

"Oh, so you _are_ getting paid to burn the place down!" Kaze interjects. Like I said devil waiting to strike.

So I just stick out my tongue like a six year old who hates cheese,"Pick you up there around 4, brats!" I shout and start leaving the drop-off area.

"Okay!" My siblings shout. Hikari and Kaze wave, but Aang and Yami are halfway to the lockers. Why can't they be that fast in the mornings?

**Aang's P.O.V.**

_I am having a lot of inner conversations lately, this is getting too big I have to say __**something**__! _I think to myself as Yami blabbers on about a new chi-blocking style. I have already learned to tune her out. If you are going to be a blabbering, chi-blocking, hormonal, Yami's sister you learn how _pretty _fast.

"Do you wanna grab a chocolate pudding bun?" Yami asks me with a dumb grin on her face.

"NO!" I say a little too fast, and Yami gives me a weird look, "I mean. . . I'm not hungry. Heh heh..." _**(B/N: O_O A chocolate pudding bun sounds absolutely delicious, WHY Aang!?)**_

"God, you're acting...uh...a little weird today, you're always hungry. Are you okay?" Yami asks with concern, the side of her only I bring out.

"I'm fine, It's just, . . ." I start, but I stop because I still don't think it happened.

"Yeah? What is it? You know you can tell me anything, right?" Yami asked with worry.

All of the visions come back. The wind, lights, and magic. "Yami, look last nigh-" I say.

"YAMI!" a voice called interrupting my trail of thoughts. Shiki*, Yami's best friend ever since they met in recess, after Yami chi-blocked a bending boy then beat him up because he was bullying Shiki.

"Shiki, over here!" Yami yelled and waved to her earthbending friend.

"Yami, 'sup" Shiki replied with her usual upbeat attitude. "Whatcha guys doin'?"

"I was just about to grab a chocolate pudding bun. Didja want to grab one with us?" Yami asks. "Oh, wait Aang you wanted to tell me something?"

"Nah, I forgot what it was, sorry! Oh, gotta go meet up with Yakedo*! Bye!" I say and start running.

The last thing I hear is Yami saying "She's acting so strange today, I hope she's alright..."

Then Shiki's voice cuts in "Oh brighten up she's probably just going through a phase, you seem to be going through a really long one that causes snarkiness! Now let's go get chocolate pudding bun, I didn't have breakfast yet."

Then I start walking towards the 9th grade building to meet Yakedo.

Haha hope it wasn't to anticlimactic. Any suggestions? The next chapter will be better I hope. I am taking any character names, If you give a name what it means and a description of the character I might be able to work them in. I hope this chapter was better than the first! It was longer for sure, please review thanks! Flameo Instant Noodles (Noodliest noodles in the united republic)!

* Shiki= equation, four seasons, time of death

* Yakedo= burn

_**(B/N: Once again pretty sure the translations are correct. If not tell me via review! ^u^)**_


	3. The Locker Mishap

Like I said I'll make this one better than the last. Something big is about to change. . . in the next next chapter. Muhahahaha, once again I am not crazy... maybe.

**Some crap you don't need to read because it's shit: **

Thanks for the review. I need them, seriously. I update for every review! And recheck the chapters. Thank you to:

The Honorable Arik Novak- For constructive criticism. I looked over the review and was like 'HOLY CRAP! He/she (doesn't matter does it?) Was like completely right, whoops. I _am _just starting. And that is why I need criticism. THANK YOU!

I don't need a disclaimer because I said I before, I think you knew what I was about to say. Rest in Peace dear Backup, Backup, disclaimer. He was put down before I had time to update.

_**B/N: Heyo! Flutter-chi is here~ Please be kind once again as my beta-ing is arguable...**_

Dude just stop with the continuous nicknames that you give yourself. You can also stop beta-noting in the middle of chapters. Yeah I know where you are lady! Here is chapter three:

**Ch.3: The Locker Mishap **

**Yami's P.O.V.**

'_I wonder what's going on with Aang, she's acting all weird like just now, she's always hungry, hmm...maybe...yeah, I guess Shiki's right, probably just a phase. We all go through it.' _

"You know, we should try the flaky apple rolls, Hakka* says they're delicious!" Shiki said while we were in line for the buns.

"Is that all you ever think about? Food, gossip, and 'the tall, blonde, dreamy, firebender, Hakka?" I said with sarcasm, imitating Shiki's adoration,"Just because you gawk over him, have a picture of him, and pick flower petals to see if he loves you or not; does _not _ mean I want to get involved!"

"You're just jealous because I am _sooo_ in love!" Shiki said, trying to protect the little self-esteem that she had.

"Oh please, why would I be jealous? Besides, what is there to be jealous of?! A girl fawning over a boy that might or might not love her?" I said and we moved forward in line.

"Ahhh...damn, I got nothing!" Shiki said.

"Damn straight." I replied, and we moved to the front. _**(B/N In. yo. face~ -A-)**_

"Well actual-" Shiki started, before I cut her off. Food is waaaay more important.

"Two chocolate pudding buns and two apple rolls please." I said for Shiki's sake. "See, I at least have half a heart." I say as we walked towards the lockers, munching on our breakfast.

But before we got there, we got stopped by a tall boy with green eyes and black hair. Rikū, that mindless idiot. _**(B/N *cue eyeroll*)**_

"Hey Yami. Think about my offer yet?" He asked flipping his hair to one side.

"Yeah I did and I still think you're a big fat jerk, like yesterday, the day before, and before that." I said wanting nothing to do with that half-scratch that, none-wit.

"You know you like me." he said still trying to 'persuade' me.

"If I ever, ever, EVER, even begin to like you it'll be _too _soon!" I said trying not to shout.

"Yami, Yami, Yami, using the old denial, but really you know you want me!" He said tsking. Now THAT pushed it over the line.

Shiki could sense my anger and I barely caught her whispering, "Three, two, one..." and finally, I lost it.

My hand flew up to punch him in the nose, but instead of connecting with his nose, a black stream followed my hand freezing the skin in contact. As Rikū flew straight into the lockers his arm began to bleed. The lower right part of his face scarred from where the black substance had touched him. Everyone's eyes were either on the unconscious earthbender or me. It was nerve-wrecking. 'Way to keep this on the D.L. Yami!' I thought as I mentally kick my own butt.

"Yami Arumi! Get in here this instant!" Mrs. Faia* said. Someone only used my full name when they were really angry, so I had heard it many, many times before.

I saw Aang's sad face disappear into the crowd as I walked into the main office to talk to Mrs. Faia.

**Aang's P.O.V.**

"Yakedo?" I called. When there wasn't a reply, I tried again with no avail.

When I turn the corner he was talking to 4 different girls at the same time. I thought so. "Spirits, still a player, huh?"

"Aang, what are you doing here?" Yakedo asked dismissing his, . . . _ladies. _

"You told me yesterday to meet you here because you wanted to talk about something?" I said, he can be so forgetful, or more like easily distracted.

"I did?" Yakedo said, his face clearly showing his confusion. "When did I say that..." his voice trailed off as a blonde girl passed, again easily distracted.

"Yesterday, I said that you said that, like, I don't know, what, 4 seconds ago?" I said and slap him on the left check.

"Okay, okay,I know I'm a jerk..." Yakedo said

"And?" I said waiting about 3 seconds before he answered.

"A dumb, fat, annoying, half-wit?" Yakedo guessed.

"The dumbest, fastest, most annoying, half-wit ever!" I concluded, with an appreciative grin. "You finally have a good point of view on your personality!"

"You want to grab a pumpkin muffin? I'm starving!" Yakedo said.

"It's okay I'm not hungry" I said as my stomach growled, "Okay...maybe I'm a _little _hungry." 'God I'm a terrible liar! Why do you hate me universe?'

"Great let's go!" The impatient firebender exclaimed and he ran down the hall. '_Really _easily distracted' I thought as he ran into the pillar as a result to starting at a pretty golden haired girl with pigtails and running simultaneously.

-20 min. later-

After we eat we started walking back to the 9th grade lockers when Yakedo said, "Oh, sure, of _**course**_ you were only a _little _hungry, you _only_ ended up eating like 6 muffins." Earning a laugh from me, he was really charming for a vain person.

'One reason he is my best friend.' I thought. Then I spotted Yami, she was talking, well, yelling at Rikū, that mindless bastard.

'_When is he going to understand that Yami didn't want to go out with him? Jeez, get over it!' _My brow raises and sighed.

Along with Shiki, I could sense her frustration. "If I ever, ever, EVER, even begin to like you it'll be _too_ soon!" I heard Yami yell.

"Aang!" I hear a whisper to my left and there was Kaze and Hikari. The 7th grade building was next to the tenth grade one, so they would easily hear the commotion.

"Kaze? Hikari? What's going on?" I whispered, anxious to know what had happened.

"I'm not sure. We could hear Yami yelling and came to see...well, from the looks of it she's about to blow!" Kaze said with perfect timing, Yami boiled over.

I saw her hand fly up, something I had seen Satori do to protect me from a bully who said, "_Aren't you supposed to be a boy, little miss avatar_?"

I was too busy spacing out to notice the trail of darkness following her strike, my thoughts burst when I heard Rikū being slammed into the lockers. I knew Yami could protect herself but I never thought she would be that bad.

"Yami Arumi! Get in here this instant!" Our principal yelled. She was fuming with anger at the younger girl. 'God just because Rikū is your nephew doesn't mean you have to pamper him. What a spoiled brat.' I thought as Yami walked towards the office.

I made eye contact with Yami for a split second before she was shoved into the main office.

"What just happened?" Yakedo asked me.

"I'm not sure.." I answered him, '_I'm really not sure..._.'

**Hikari's P.O.V. (10 minutes before the locker incident)**

As we saw Satori's red sato-mobile speed down the highway, we started to walk towards the 7th grade building, adjacent from the 10th grade.

"So you hungry?" Kaze asked me.

"Nah, I got a generous serving of butt whooping from Aang this morning..." I said earning a laugh from Kaze, at which I fake pouted at.

"Yeah …" Kaze said drifting of, "Sooo, didja ask Ishi out yet?"

"WHAT!? Who told you that?" I stammered. I was completely shocked that he knew anything about that.

"What do you think, a little birdy told me?" Kaze said mocking me, "Dude, it's totally obvious, everyone but Ishi herself knows." He deadpanned that.

"Geez, sympathy much?" I mumble darkly, put-off on that little fact. "Dear Yue, I am bad at keeping secrets." I said with realization of something else. "What about you and Mizu?"

"What, w-who said anything about Mizu!" Kaze stammered, with shock clear in his voice.

"Awwww...You're in Loooovvvveee!" I said teasingly. "EVERYONE K-"

"Shut up" Kaze said after her covered my mouth. "Okay, so maybe, okay, sure I like her, but you like Ishi so that doesn't change a thing."

"Dude if I ask Ishi out, you have to ask Mizu out deal?" I said with confidence that I would lose later.

"Deal." Kaze concluded holding out his hand, "Starting Monday?"

"Starting Monday." I said, shaking his hand.

"So-" Kaze starts but is cut off of a girl shouting, " Yeah, I did, and I still think you're a big fat jerk, like yesterday, the day before, and before that!". _Yami._

As we rush to the 10th grade building, Kaze points out our sister standing with her best friend.

"If I ever, ever, EVER, begin to like you it'll be _too _soon!" I heard Yami's voice raising.

"Aang!" My brother said. She looked around in confusion, before finding our location.

"Kaze? Hikari? What's going on?" Aangs asked anxiously.

"I'm not sure. We could hear Yami yelling, and we came to see...well, from the looks of it, she's about to blow!" Kaze said with perfect timing, Yami had had enough.

We saw a flash of black follow the hand Yami used to strike hitting Rikū clear into the lockers. That was strange Yami usually held back, just a little, but _still. _

"Yami Arumi! Get in here this instant!" Mrs. Faia screamed, our principal.

I was shocked as she looked at Aang for a split second, then disappeared into the office.

Again hope it wasn't too anti-climatic! Well my **buddy **here sure thinks it was. _**(B/N She means me folks. heehee...)**_ _**(A/N: She's taking over helpppppppp...) **_

_**(B/N WAhhahahahaahahaha! …..ok we're shutting up now. Hope ya like this chappie and read and Review PLEASE! We both love 'em! Korra comin' up soon...) (A/N: I think I am going to write normal) **_

Ms. Whitewings over here loves to school me, don't cha? I know she's watching... sadly. She's even lookin' over my shoulder scary... ah, no flames, only constructive criticism, I need that really (constructive criticism), I am hopeless without it.

Okay, I need you to chose is Mizu should turn Kaze down or should Ishi (Shiki's younger sister) shall turn down Hikari. What about Yakedo, should I make him a bigger jerk? Even though I doubt it's possible.

_**B/N Like literally I'm sitting right next to her...Of course I'm watching we go to the same school, Dummy!**_

Review... MAYBE!

Hakka- Ignite

Rikū- Land

Faia- Fire

Ishi- Stone

Mizu- Water


	4. Avatar Korra Part:I

Reviews most appreciated, more chapters to come! SPOILER ALERT! I am finally going to add Korra next chapter! Yeah sorry its taking so long to add her to the story.

You know those stories that say "The avatar cannot love." Hey well sorry to burst your bubble but "OH,YES THEY CAN!" Nobody said they weren't allowed to!...Just my opinion!

_**(B/N: Yo! White-chan desu! [my nickname keeps shortening...-_-;] Read and Review please!)**_

Random saying

_When I'm drunk, I can conquer the world._

_When I have a hangover, I can't even sit up._

Quote of the Day:

_Sure Eagles can soar_

_but weasels don't get sucked into jet engines_

**Ch.4: Avatar Korra P:I**

**Satori's P.O.V.**

'_I can see the school up ahead'_ I think. I'm sitting in the car with Royshi*, my friend, my bud, my homie, mis amigo, you get the idea. I check the Radio's time, which is currently playing "1000 miles" by, "Vanessa Carton", 3:57. I can make it.

As I pull into the pickup zone, I see Aang, Kaze and Hikari waiting on one of the benches, but no Yami.

"Hey Royshi!~" Hikari said with a delighted smile. Although, as his older brother, I could tell he was hiding something. _'Oh well...He'll slip eventually.'_

"Hello, Mr. Waterbender McHappy pants." Roy (his nickname) teased.

"Haha, Killer McNon-bender." Kaze jeers as he climbed in the back seat with Hikari. He doesn't like Royshi much. I was never sure why.

"Aang are you going to get in the car? Wait, where is Yami?" I say, annoyed.

"Uh...Yami? She uhh... is using the uhh... bathroom?" Aang said nervously, she was even worse at keeping secrets then Hikari. That was saying something because Hikari sucks at doing so.

"Dude, even I can tell you're lying!" Roy said. He had never been around Aang much, and she seemed to stay away from him as much as possible.

"Yami got detention until 5:00 for slamming Rikū into some lockers. She's also got detention tomorrow." Kaze said, then Hikari filled them in on the events of this morning. "...and we haven't seen her since." Hikari concluded, ending the story at the point of which Yami told them about her detention and then disappeared. Kaze noticed his twin had left out the part about the black stream and the scar on Riku's face.

"Really? She has detention tomorrow? Why would they give her detention on a Saturday?" I ask.

"I guess they just reeeally want to make her miserable?" Aang guessed sitting down on the bench again.

"So what do I do? Just leave? You can't walk home!" I say, "It's a really long way."

"I'll catch a ride with Shiki, she got detention also for being a 'bystander' " Aang continued making air quotes.

"Kay, see you around 5:45 then?" Hikari says, for a dork who had got pwned by his sister, he was still worried about her.

"Don't worry Hika-chan! I'll be fine." Aang said, with the nickname only she could get away with. If you call him that he'll freeze your head to a tree. Personal experience. **(A/N: Okay freezing your body to a tree is not original, it's a family trait (the freezing to a tree) okay yeah) **_**(B/N: ….Is that so...*sweatdrop* ) (A/N: Good answer dude)**_

**Shiki's P.O.V**

"Damn Rikū, him and his bastardness. Why can't he just leave us alone. You'll strike him down like a baby sabertooth-moose-lion-cub, but he still pursues you. Stupid jerk, now look at us scraping gum off the underside of the bleachers in the auditorium!" I yell to none other than Yami.

"Shiki, relax. The couldn't make Rikū do this because his face is being healed and his arm is in a splint. Besides what better things have we got to do?" Yami says focusing on her work.

"I could be going out with Hakka..." I mutter.

"But he didn't ask you." Yami states.

"I know but I wish he had!" I drift off, "Do you know what it feels like to love someone that doesn't love you back, I mean, honestly?"

"I wish I could say yes." Yami says with a depressed looking face that I haven't seen since Katara had died.

When Yami was two, her little sister, Aang, was born. It was a very happy moment for her family, and surprisingly Yami remembered that day. But her great-grandmother was in the hospital and passed away that night in her sleep. Yami had never known her but was crying her heart out. I wonder why she said that she was smiling then.

"Shiki? You okay?" Yami said, breaking my thoughts, "I said it was time to go, like, 5 minutes ago, but you looked at the water fountain in a weird way."

"Oh, I'm fine..." I say still in a slight daze. "Let's just find my car..."

Kaze's P.O.V.

"Satori, I am soooo going to kick your butt at Mario!" Hikari yells from his place in front of the Wii.

"Sheesh, Hikari. Satori's right there," I say gesturing to Satori's spot on the dark blue couch. "He can hear you fine."

"Just because you stuff you face in books, doesn't mean you can act like a textbook narcissist!" Hikari snapps still focusing on the T.V.

"I'm a exceptional narcissist Hikari." I say not looking up from my book. The title read in big letters, "Wonderstruck, By: Brian Selznick".

"Forget that Ka- AHHH! My guy just died, damn you Hikari!" Satori screams.

"Again he's right there" I say and continue reading.

"Told you I'd win Satori. You. Just. Got. Pwned!" Hikari yelled ignoring my last comment.

"GUYS WE CAN ALL HEAR PERFECTLY FINE! NO NEED TO YELL!" I shout.

"Says the guys who's yelling." Yami said walking in the front door, "Sorry I'm late I had-"

"Detention." Satori said. Cutting the non-bender off.

"Wait. How- wha- KAZE!" Yami said, her face turning red. Not with embarrassment but anger, "I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You. Slowly."

Just as Yami was going to get a frying pan to maul her earthbending brother, Aang cut it, "What we talking about?"

"Oh, ya know about Yami getting detention and how she's going to kill me slowly. Nothing serious..." I say with a big helping of sarcasm.

"Okay." Aang said shrugging her shoulders. "Do we have any chips?"

"Yeah, there in the cupboard." Satori said, stuffing his face with oreos.

"And you say _I _eat too much." My airbending sister said, rolling her eyes, before walking to the the kitchen.

"Kaz- Hikari! The point of Mario is to help each other win the game! Not murder Luigi!" Satori shouted.

"Dude he can h-" I start before giving up, "Oh never mind."

"Yeah, thats right, give in to the power of Hikari!" My dumb waterbending brother said.

"Oh please. I can beat you any time of the day." My 17 year old brother said.

"But you just lost." I remark. He could be soooo ignorant.

"Thats because... I let him win." Satori said, crossing his arms.

"Right." Yami said as she left the room.

But before she was to the kitchen Satori stopped her, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where do you think _you're _ going little miss locker smasher."

"Where do_ you _think I'm going?" My sister said, flipping her dark ponytail over her shoulder.

"To Shiki's house..." the teenage rire bender moaned.

"Thank you for respecting my decision, tell mom where I am after she come home from the council." Yami says. Then she walked out the door to a waiting Shiki. Who was leaning against the side of green car.

"You ready?" I heard Yami ask.

"Ready as I'll ever be." The earthbender replied.

"Satori up for a game of Mario Kart? At which I _will _beat you." Hikari challenged.

"YOU are SOOO going down Mr." Satori said being his ignorant self. So I kept reading trying my best to block them out. Not that it worked though because Aang was rooting for both of them shouting, 'Left, No right, Jump! I told you to go left.'or 'Go Satori' and 'GO HIKARI!'.

"Why do you cheer louder for Hikari?" Satori questioned.

"I had a burst of adrenaline, must've been the soda!" Aang replied quickly.

'She definitely on a sugar high' I thought. And I just kept reading.

-TIME SKIP- SATURDAY AFTER DETENTION-

**Yami's P.O.V.**

"Bye Shiki! I'll see you for our birthdays tomorrow!" I called, running to the bus

Our birthdays were on the exact same day so we always celebrated it together along with Kawa*, my other B.F.F. and Taiki* my only female cousin that was 15.

Let's settle that I have a whole damn lot of little devil cousins running around at thanksgiving. So I like the one with a safe mental state of mind. I am not saying that I don't have other cousins her age it's just that the boys are as dull as a light bulb in a power outage for life. No exaggerations. Okay maybe a little. I guess I'm just jealous because out off my entire family, I am one of the 5 non-benders born.

"Bye Yami." Shiki said as she closed the front door of her porch. So I walked onto the bus and paid the money for a ride and a transfer.

There were a few weirdos though. One man was looking out the window with a look on his face as if he had seen a spirit. He kept sadly mumbling 'Korra...'.

'Why the hell would he be rambling about someone who was already around 15 and a half years dead?' I thought as I walked to my seat.

I could tell he was a firebender by his gold eyes and the red scarf around his neck reminded me of someone I had seen before, but where?

'Wait this is just some random gloomy old man you will never see in your life _again. _Don't get into detail.' I scolded myself mentally.

I almost missed my stop being so intrigued with this person. But there were around 20 people on the bus so why did this man stick out? As I pulled the cord to make the bus stop I saw another man. This one an earthbender, I had a weird feeling that he knew the other man that was on the bus, strange.

As I walked towards the exit I saw a old lady seated next to a window. She didn't look like it but she was rich. I had read many articles written about her before I was born, well before Korra died. I couldn't place her name though but like the other men she seemed awfully familiar, even if I had never seen them in my life.

'Strange...' I thought to myself as I get off the bus. 'This probably means Satori slipped cactus juice into the milk again...'

**Aang's P.O.V.**

"I'm bored" Satori said, lying on the red carpet.

"Get use to it." I replied and threw a pillow at him.

"You two should be getting ready for Yami's birthday tomorrow." Mom yells from the kitchen.

"Darn it, I forget to get her and Shiki something!" Kaze said, then he jumped up from his seat on the blue chair and ran to his room.

Hikari ran after him and yelled, "Me too. Wait up."

While the twins were off getting their saved up allowances, Satori and I continued to do nothing.

"Ha! I already got Yami and Shiki a present. Poor suckers." Satori commented when he was sure that Kaze and Hikari couldn't hear him.

"Me too." I replied, bored as ever. "When's Yami coming home?"

"She's supposed to be home already, her detention ended an hour ago." Satori said getting up from his position, "Should I call her?"

"Call who?" My mother asked, she was eavesdropping again.

'Mom is weird' I thought, 'But then again she does think that jumping in a volcano after burning down a country with a dragon is romantic, I should've expected as much.'

Then the twins ran back down the stairs with twenty dollars in their hands.

"We need to go to the mall A.S.A.P!" The brothers shout.

"Why?" Said a confused non-bender walking in the door. "You never go shopping."

"Uh.." Kaze started. "We need to..."

"GET SOCKS!" Hikari butted in, "Because... P.E. requires them now..."

"Didn't they always require them?" Yami said.

"No? Not for um... 7th grade boys. You're a 10th grade _girl_ many differences ya know... heh heh." Kaze ranted nervously, "Well, gotta go get socks, come on mom!"

"Yeah,... Bye!" Mom said and ran out the door with Hikari and Kaze.

"Sometimes I think their minds are all connected." I commented.

"I think mom's brain was just divided into each of their skulls." Yami snapped, earning a chuckle from Satori.

"I bored." Satori repeated from earlier, "Got anything to do?"

"Homework." I stated simply.

"That won't make me border than I already am." The firebender replied.

"Technically _it's more bored than I already am_." Yami said.

"Alright Mrs. Grammer, we get it." Satori snarked.

"That's Ms. Grammer to you, I'm not married!" Yami said and all I could think was 'Nice comeback.'

Satori Pouted then decided not to continue his rant, defeated he said "I give up."

With that Yami threw her hands in the air cheering on her own victory. "Okay I'm bored." She said, mimicking Satori's position on the floor.

"Do we have anything to eat?" I asked.

"Yeah there is this thing called food!" Satori said his dark brown hair flailing around when he threw his arms in the air.

"I think she meant specifically." Yami replied not looking up from her phone that was making obnoxious clicking sounds every time she tapped the screen.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Satori asked suddenly breaking the silence.

"Why? Didn't get Shiki or I a present yet?" Yami teased.

"No. I was just wondering." Satori said with not a trace of hesitation in his voice.

"I guess a miracle or something amazing would do, like me getting bending!" My non-bending sister said enthusiastically.

"Maybe... well maybe when the avatar is reviled you can as them for bending." I reasoned.

"Yeah maybe.." Yami said drifting off, "Well going to my room, see ya."

"Uh see ya?" Satori replied, confused.

Okay, not much part two soon thats when Korra actually appears. Okay thanks for the reviews on Hawky Returns! Yay!


End file.
